


Cold as ice

by Im_me



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_me/pseuds/Im_me
Summary: Don't you love ice cream?It's just a small drabble





	Cold as ice

Leonard and Sara where playing cards as they often did, when everyone else was asleep.

“So”, Sara said, “what’s your favorite ice cream, Len?”

Shuffling the cards, Leonard took his time to think about this random question. Of course, he could give her his go-to answer (I don’t like ice cream!) just to avoid telling someone about his sweet tooth. But the way she asked and the level of comfort he felt around her made him drop his defenses. “I have two favorites… It’s either chocolate with extra chocolate pieces or it’s plain vanilla with a topping of hot raspberries.”

The blonde assassin looked at him somewhat disbelievingly so he shrugged. Sara didn’t like to see him closing up again, so she blurted out “Really? Hot raspberries? I LOVE vanilla ice cream with hot raspberries! And I love chocolate with bits in it. Have you ever tried chocolate instead of vanilla? That has its very own appeal.”

His anxiety dropped a little as he saw how excited the former assassin got over this topic. One of his rare genuine smiles spread across his face and his eyes had a mischievous glimmer. “I bet Gideon can make us some. And if we’re lucky, the rest of the team is still asleep.”

Sara liked the idea, put down her cards and jumped up. Halfway to the door she turned around and tilted her head. “Are you coming or were you just teasing me?”


End file.
